ce que l'on ne voyait pas à Dalton
by klaine30
Summary: Kurt et Blaine étaient meilleurs amis mais un événement imprévu va changer le point de vue de Blaine... va contenir plusieurs chapitres :)
1. Chapter 1

_ Je suis de retour après presque un an d'absence ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus !_

_Enjoy et laissez des reviews svp._

**Ce que l'on ne voyait pas à Dalton**

Kurt était arrivé à Dalton depuis 2 semaines et il était déjà tombé amoureux de Blaine Anderson, le leader des Warblers.

Blaine Anderson était un garçon de taille moyen avec des cheveux brun foncé et d'adorable yeux couleur hazel. Kurt était tombé amoureux de ce garçon depuis qu'il l'a vu chanter «Teenage dream» avec les warblers et il imaginait Blaine en train de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était sien et à quel point il l'aimait. Mais Blaine et lui étaient juste meilleurs amis et pour l'instant rien de très romantique c'était produits entre eux. Jusqu'au jour où tout changea…

ooooooOOOOoooooo

Blaine et Kurt dormaient dans l'internat de dalton et étaient à une chambre d'écard. Après les cours Blaine voulut aller se reposer dans sa chambre mais trouva Wes, David, Nick et Jeff dans sa chambre sur les quatres lits que disposait la petite pièce. Blaine décida de prendre ses affaires et d'aller demandait à son meilleur ami s'il il pouvait restait dans sa chambre cette nuit pendant que ses colocataires et les colocataires de Kurt fassent leur soirée pyjamas.

Blaine marchait doucement et frappa à la porte de Kurt. Kurt ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et dit:

«- Que me vaut le plaisir de voir Monsieur Anderson devant ma porte ?

-Tes colocataires et les miens font une soirée pyjamas. Est-ce que je peux passer la nuit dans ta chambre s'il te plaît ? Demanda t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Aller rentre !»

oooooOOOOOOooooo

Les deux meilleurs amis parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils riaient de bon coeur en parlant de leur amis et des profs qu'il avaient. Ils chantèrent et à ce moment préis, Blaine compris que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour Kurt…

_A suivre ! Bientôt un chapitre 2 ! laissez un review svp ! Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. :) bisous 3_


	2. Chapter 2: le moment de vérite

_Chapitre 2: le moment de vérité_

Blaine regardait Kurt profondément et amoureusement. Kurt regardait Blaine un peu gêné et rougit légérement.

«B-Blaine… Il y a un problème ? Dit Kurt rougissant.

-Oui Kurt… Je n'ai pas était totalement honnête avec toi... »

Kurt avait des larmes dans ses yeux croyant que Blaine allait lui annoncé qu'ils ne devaient plus être amis. Blaine regardait son ami et essuya les larmes de son meilleur ami.

«Kurt… Kurt ne pleure pas… Je ne voulais pas de faire pleurer…

-D-Dis moi ce que t-tu voulais me d-dire….

-Je … Kurt... »

Kurt essuyait ses larmes et regardais Blaine. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait savoir ce que Blaine pensait de lui, il voulait que Blaine soit totalement honnête avec lui. Blaine avait changé sa vie et il avait était totalement honnête avec lui (sauf sur le fait qu'il était amoureux de lui) et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Blaine ne soit pas complètement honnête avec lui.

« Blaine parle s'il-te-plaît…

-K-Kurt… Depuis que je t'ai rencontré dans cette escalier, j'ai ressentis quelque chose de fort, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis avant… Un sentiment tellement fort qu'il ma rendu fou… J'ai mis plusieurs mois à comprendre que c'était toi qui me faisait battre mon coeur de plus en plus fort de que je te voyais, te parlais, te regardais… Kurt, je t'aime … Je t'aime depuis ma seconde où je t'ai rencontré et tu as changé ma vie, tu m'as aidé sans le savoir et… merci beaucoup… »

Kurt regardait Blaine amoureusement et pleura légérement.

«B-Blaine… je t'aime au-... »

Il fut couper par les lèvres de Blaine qui était désormais sur les siennes. Pour les deux amoureux, ce fut un moment merveilleux, magique, un moment qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps tout les deux. Kurt sourit et regarda dans le yeux de son amoureux.

«Blaine tu compte plus que tout pour moi et je suis ravi de t'avoir près de moi tout les jours et tu me rends heureux… Je ressentais la même chose pour toi mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments car je suis bien trop timide pour faire le premier pas et je suis très content que tu l'ai fais aujourd'hui… Mais Blaine … Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être mon petit ami ?...

-Oui kurt ! Oui je veux être ton petit ami… Je t'aime et je te veux près de moi tout les jours de ma vie et je veux t'embrasser dès que j'ai l'occasion…. Je t'aime Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi. » Kurt dit puis embrassa Blaine.

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

A la porte de la chambre de Kurt, Nick, Jeff, Wes et David regardaient par la serrure le nouveau couple s'embrasser. Ils étaient heureux pour leurs amis car ils savaient tous que Kurt et Blaine s'aimaient secrètement.

_Voilà le chapitre 2. Si vous voulez un autre chapitre et que vous avez des idées, n'hésite pas à me laisser un review et dites moi toutes les idées que vous avez ! Laissez un review svp:)_


End file.
